First Sight - One Love
by FleursLove
Summary: Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Berawal dari ditolong, menjadi teman satu grup dan berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pairing : KrisTao! Songfict. Don't Like Don't Read! Fluff -gagal-


Tittle : First Love - One Love

Author : LovePanDragon-PHB

Main Cast : Wu Yi Fan as Kris

Huang Zi Tao as Tao

Support cast : Xi Luhan & Kim Minseok (Xiumin)

Pairings : KrisTao

Length : Oneshoot (?) Drabble (?) Songfict (?)

Genre : Romance (gagal) Fluff (gagal)

Rating : T

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, so DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**When, I saw you for the first time**

**I knew you were the one.**

**You didn't say a word to me.**

**But love, was in the air.**

.

**.**

**.**

Ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu, rasanya detak jantung ini berdetak tak menentu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kau menolongku, melindungiku dari mereka yang mem_bully_-ku karena bahasa Korea-ku yang benar-benar kacau saat itu.

Kau tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun kepadaku saat itu.

Sungguh, aku pun hanya mampu terdiam terpaku menatap kedua mata elangmu yang begitu tajam, namun entah mengapa terasa begitu menenangkan.

Kau terlihat begitu sempurna.

Astaga.. Kau itu benar-benar manusia?

Atau kau sebenarnya adalah seorang malaikat yang turun ke bumi?

Atau kau adalah tokoh manga yang menjelma menjadi manusia sungguhan?

Atau kau sebenarnya adalah sebuah robot yang di ciptakan begitu sempurna?

Hell, lupakan yang terakhir.

Mungkin aku sudah gila.

Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas saat kau terus menatap wajahku tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

Hey, apa yang terjadi? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku?

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti tentang perasaanku saat ini.

Apakah ini bisa di bilang 'Cinta pada pandangan pertama'?

Entahlah.. Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta sebelumnya.

Terdengar lucu. Tetapi itu adalah kenyataannya.

Dan aku merasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu.

Saat pertama kali kedua manik mata tajam nan teduhmu itu bertemu dengan kedua manik mataku.

Ya, biarkanlah ini menjadi rahasia untukku.

Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?

Aku berharap ya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Then you held my hand**

**And pulled me into your world**

**From the on my life**

**Has changed for good**

**Now I'll never feel lonely again**

**Cause you are in my life...**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tao, ayo kita segera berangkat. Yang lain sudah menunggu di mobil."

Pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun dari orang itu segera bangkit berdiri posisinya dan berjalan mendekati pemuda tinggi yang sungguh sangat tampan dan sempurna itu.

"A-aku gugup _ge._ Aku takut aku akan membuat kesalahan di atas panggung." Tao—pemuda manis itu— memainkan jari-jarinya, gugup. Demi apapun, ia benar-benar sangat gugup saat ini. Ini adalah debut pertama mereka. Benar-benar DEBUT PERTAMA mereka. Walaupun mereka pernah tampil di acara konser seniornya. Tetap saja ia merasa gugup. _Hell, _demi apapun, kali ini seluruh panggung benar-benar milik mereka sendiri. Dan itu berarti para fans yang datang benar-benar akan memusatkan seluruh perhatian pada penampilan mereka dari awal hingga akhir konser.

Pemuda tampan bersurai pirang itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi dan tingkah laku pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Tenang saja. Jangan takut. Kau tidak akan melakukan kesalahan apapun saat kita tampil nanti. Bukankah kita sudah sering latihan bersama, Tao?"

"Ta—"

"Tenang saja. Kau percaya padaku kan Tao? Aku yakin kau bisa." Potong pemuda tampan itu dengan cepat. Ia tahu, jika pemuda manis di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar gugup. Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi sebagai seorang _Leader_, ia harus tetap menjaga sikapnya bukan?

"Apa aku benar-benar bisa _duizhang__**?**_**"** Tao menatap ragu-ragu wajah Leader-nya tersebut.

Sang pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu tersenyum dengan sangat lembut. "_Sure, you can do it, Tao. Trust me."_

"Eumm.."

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang Tao? Yang lain sudah menunggu kita. Dan kita tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertama kita debut bukan?" Pemuda tampan tersebut kembali tersenyum, ia benar-benar tidak bisa bersikap keras kepada pemuda manis itu.

Terlihat Tao menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. Sungguh, ia benar-benar sangat gugup. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin membuat yang lainnya terlambat hanya karena dirinya bukan? _The show must go on._

Pemuda tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum. "Ayo kita berangkat Tao."

Tao tertegun melihat uluran tangan itu. Berulang kali melihat uluran tangan itu serta wajah pemuda tampan yang ada di hadapannya secara bergantian.

"_What's wrong?" _Pemuda tampan itu menaikkan kedua alisnya, bingung.

Tao dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Ayo kita berangkat sekarang _duizhang."_

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum melihat uluran tangannya di sambut oleh pemuda manis itu. Dengan segera ia menggenggam erat tangan itu, mengisi sela-sela jari yang kosong. Berusaha untuk memberikan kekuatan dan keyakinan pada pemuda manis itu.

Hey, tahukah kau sekarang jika wajah pemuda manis di sampingmu itu, yang tangannya tengah kau genggam dengan erat, merona merah karena ulahmu, uhm?

Entah kenapa, Tao benar-benar bisa merasa nyaman dan tenang hanya dengan genggaman tangan tersebut. Selalu. ia selalu merasa segala pikiran buruk dan hal-hal negatif lainnya sirna dalam sekejap mata, ketika jari-jari panjang itu menggenggam tangannya dengan erat seperti saat ini.

Entah mengapa, ia merasa hidupnya benar-benar berubah, sejak saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, hingga detik ini. Selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak tak menentu. Ia tidak pernah lagi merasakan apa itu 'kesendirian' dan 'kesepian'. Tidak pernah, semenjak orang itu masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Memberikan berbagai macam warna dalam harinya. Membuatnya dapat merasakan sebuah 'kebahagiaan'. Membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

'Apakah aku benar-benar mencintainya?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Love, I know that someday real soon**

**You'll be right next to me.**

**Holding me so tight.**

**So I will always be yours.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mencintaimu, Tao"

Pemuda tampan bersurai pirang tersebut tersenyum dengan lembut, Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap pemuda manis yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu.

Tao terdiam terpaku. Matanya membulat sempurna dan otaknya kini berusaha untuk mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh sang leader di groupnya tersebut.

Semburat merah kini mulai menghiasi wajah manisnya dan ia pun dapat merasakan jika pipinya memanas karena 'pernyataan cinta' dari sang leader.

Apakah yang selama ini ia impikan dan harapkan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan? Atau sebenarnya saat ini ia sedang berkhayal? Atau mungkin sedang tertidur dan bermimpi seperti ini? _Hell,_ tolong katakan padanya jika ini semua benar-benar nyata. Benar-benar REAL!

"Tao.."

Panggilan tersebut membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Tapi tetap saja, ia benar-benar tidak mampu berpikir jernih saat ini. Itu semua nyata Huang Zi Tao. Kau tidak sedang bermimpi. Orang yang selama ini kau kagumi telah menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu. Sadarlah Tao.

"Y-ya _ge_?" Dengan takut-takut Tao mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah sang leader. Dan dalam sekejap ia dapat merasakan kembali jika wajahnya kini semakin memanas ketika sang pujaan hatinya kini menatapnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Kau boleh menjawabnya jika kau sudah siap, Tao." Satu tangan Kris terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Tao dengan lembut. Senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya, membuat jantung pemuda manis tersebut semakin berdetak tak menentu. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjawabnya sekarang. Sekarang, beristirahatlah. Besok pagi kita ada jadwal. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena hal ini." Lanjut Kris dan melepaskan pelukannya secara perlahan, setelah sebelumnya mengecup dengan lembut kening pemuda manis tersebut.

Tubuh Tao membeku seketika. Matanya kembali membulat dengan sempurna. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan menyentuh bagian yang di kecup oleh pemuda tampan tersebut. Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya. Pikirannya mendadak kosong, seperti jiwanya melayang entah kemana saat ini. Sepertinya, sang leader group tersebut benar-benar telah membuat dunia pemuda manis tersebut berhenti seketika.

Karena tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Tao, Kris segera membalikkan tubuhnya, bermaksud untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan beristirahat. Namun baru selangkah ia melangkahkan kakinya, detik itu juga ia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

Senyuman terukir dengan indah di wajah sempurna Kris saat melihat sepasang lengan yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut, kini tengah memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana irama detak jantung dari pemuda manis yang saat ini tengah memeluknya.

"Ada apa, Tao?" Tanya Kris tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tahu jika pemuda manis itu sangat gugup saat ini, karena itu ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda manis itu, sehingga ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, pemuda manis itu akan semakin bertambah gugup. Dan kedua, ia mungkin akan segera menarik pemuda manis itu dan memberikannya sebuah kecupan di bibir mungilnya yang begitu menggoda dan menarik perhatiannya selama ini, sehingga mungkin dapat mengakibatkan pemuda manis itu jatuh pingsan atau mungkin yang terburuk ia akan mendapatkan sebuah tamparan manis di wajah tampannya. Hell, lupakan yang kedua. Entah kenapa ia jadi seperti seorang om-om mesum jika melakukan pilihan kedua.

Hening. Tak ada sedikitpun jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungil Tao. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat pemuda tampan itu kini menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Tao yang masih setia melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Katakan Tao. Ada apa kau memeluk—"

"Akujugamencintaimuge." Potong Tao dalam satu tarikan nafas. Dapat ia rasakan wajahnya semakin memanas karena ucapannya tersebut.

Kris tidak mampu lagi menahan perasaannya. Ia tahu dan bisa menangkap dengan jelas ucapan Tao walaupun Tao mengucapkannya tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Dengan segera ia melepas pelukan Tao dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menarik tubuh tinggi pemuda manis itu. Membawanya ke dalam dekapan tubuhnya.

Tao tersentak kaget karena ulah tiba-tiba Kris. Ia menundukkan wajahnya –menahan malu tepatnya. Ia tidak percaya jika ia mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya selama ini. Ya.. Well, walau harus di pertanyakan apakah Kris mendengar dengan jelas atau tidak ucapannya. Ia ragu jika Kris dapat menangkap ucapannya.

"Terima kasih Tao. Terima kasih. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Tao segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Kris dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau dapat mengerti ucapanku ge?" Tao mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan di mata Kris.

"Tentu saja aku dapat mendengarnya, Tao. Aku tahu kau akan menerimaku." Kris tersenyum sambil mencubit pelan hidung Tao, membuat pemuda manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya! Kau percaya diri sekali jika aku akan menerimamu. Bagaimana jika tadi aku menolakmu?"

Kris terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Tao. "Aku rasa kau tidak akan menolakku Tao. Aku yakin itu."

"Kau menyebalkan ge." Tao memukul pelan dada Kris sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

Dengan segera Kris menahan kedua tangan Tao dan kembali terkekeh geli. "Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian, _baby~_."

"Ya—"

"Aku senang. Sungguh. Aku mencintaimu Tao. Selalu." Kris menatap Tao dengan sangat lembut, membuat Tao terpaku karenanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu _ge_. Sangat." Tao menatap kedua manik mata Kris dengan sangat lembut dan tersenyum.

Kris tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Tao. Dan entah dorongan darimana, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao. Berusaha untuk menepis jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Semakin dekat.. Tao segera menutup kedua matanya dengan rapat, Ia gugup. Sangat. Apalagi ketika ia semakin merasakan deru nafas Kris yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

10cm..

.

.

9cm..

.

.

7cm..

.

.

5cm..

.

.

3cm..

.

.

Sa—

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA! CEPAT AMBIL KAMERA-MU GE. KITA AKAN MENDAPATKAN MOMENT TERBAIK."

Mendengar suara teriakan tersebut reflex Tao segera mendorong tubuh Kris hingga terjatuh—membuat Kris benar-benar terkejut karenanya. Dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati kedua anggota tertua dalam groupnya tengah memegang sebuah kamera dan tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Halo Kris." Pemuda manis berparas seperti malaikat itu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Sedangkan pemuda manis berpipi tembem yang satunya hanya mengusap tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk.

Kris mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. "Kalian—"

"Silahkan lanjutkan kembali. Kami tidak akan mengganggu lagi. Tenang saja." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan segera pemuda manis berparas seperti malaikat tersebut menarik pemuda manis berpipi tembem itu menjauh dari tempat Kris dan Tao.

"YA! XI LUHAN! KIM MINSEOK! KEMBALI KALIAN BERDUA!" Seru Kris dan melihat kedua anggota tertuanya itu tertawa geli.

"Ingat Kris! Bagaimanapun kami lebih tua dari dirimu. Jadi bersikap sopanlah." Luhan sedikit berteriak dari jauh sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, bermaksud untuk menggoda Kris.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut dengan segera Kris bangkit berdiri dari posisinya bermaksud untuk mengejar Luhan dan Xiumin yang berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mereka –kamar Kris. "Kalian—"

Kris menghentikan gerakannya saat ia merasa ada yang menarik ujung bajunya. Dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Tao yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada ap—"

Mata Kris membulat sempurna ketika ia merasakan ada benda asing menyentuh bibirnya. Tao.. Kris mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

Tao mencium bibirnya. TEPAT DIBIBIRNYA! Dan.. Astaga, pikiran Kris saat ini benar-benar kosong dalam sekejap.

Tao segera melepaskan ciumannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna saat ini. Ya Tuhan.. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini? Ia dengan berani mencium Kris duluan secara tiba-tiba seperti itu –walaupun sebenarnya Kris yang memulai duluan, jika saja tidak diganggu oleh dua orang gege kesayangannya tersebut.

"Tao kau—"

"Aku ingin kembali ke kamar ge. I-ini.. sudah larut malam." Ujar Tao tanpa berani menatap wajah Kris dan segera berlari menuju ke kamarnya dan Xiumin –roomatenya lalu menutup pintu. Membiarkan Kris mematung seorang diri di ruang tengah.

_Ddrtt.. Ddrttt.._

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Kris bergetar, dan dengan segera Kris merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya tersebut.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya melihat ada satu pesan di layar ponselnya. Tanpa buang waktu, Kris segera membuka pesan tersebut. Dan seketika senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya.

From : ZiTao

Text : _'Maafkan jika aku meninggalkanmu seorang diri di ruang tengah ge. Aku hanya.. Ya, kau tahu. Sangat gugup. Aku berharap kau tidak akan marah padaku karena hal itu.. :"( '_

Jari-jari panjang Kris dengan segera menekan beberapa angka dan menyentuh tombol 'memanggil'. Ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga dan tersenyum ketika mendengar suara yang sudah menjadi seperti candu untuknya tersebut.

_"A-Ada apa ge?"_ Sahut suara di seberang sana.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jika aku tidak akan marah padamu hanya karena hal tersebut."

_"Uhmm.. Terima kasih gege."_

"Tao.."

_"Ya, Kris ge?"_

"Aku mencintaimu."

"…"

"Tao.."

_"Eumm.."_

"Terima kasih."

_"E-eh? Terima kasih? Untuk apa ge?"_

"Karena kau mau menerimaku dan menjadi bagian dalam kisah hidupku saat ini."

"..."

"Tao.."

_"E-eumm.."_

"Wo ai ni.."

_"Wo ye ai ni ge.."_

Kris tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Sudah malam.. Tidurlah Tao."

"Eumm.. Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu ya ge. Gege juga beristirahatlah."

"Night Dear.. Love you."

"Love you too ge.."

.

.

.

.

.

*nengok ke atas*

*jedotin kepala ke layar laptop

#fluffgagal

#ffgagal

#songfictgagal

#abaikan

Sebenarnya masih ada lanjutannya.. hanya saja tiba-tiba mentok sampai disitu.. ._. harusnya ini publish waktu Kris menghilang (?) tanpa jejak selama sebulan.. tapi pas mau laanjutin, eh tuh naga satu balik.. langsung dah khilaf.. huhu.. #curcol #plok

So.. Mind to review? :)


End file.
